Almost as I Remember it
by Trev69ar15
Summary: From my quiet little town in Iowa to quiet little forks, for reasons i know and for you to find out. Are things going to change? I sure as hell hope so
1. Prologue

"Just as I remember it." Bella thinks to herself as she steps off of the final flight to Forks from the quiet farm town she used to live outside of in Midwest Iowa with her mom on her now stepdads farm. It's not that she didn't like it, she did she loved it. It was quiet and peaceful but after what she went through she needed to get away. Away, from him. Not Phil but her ex boyfriend after what he did. But that's a story for another time.

Bella walks to the conveyor belt and collects her bags and walks out of the front doors of the airport to meet Charlie who was standing by the back of the police cruiser with the trunk popped to put her bags in. He walks up to her and as he reaches for the bag she flinches.

"Uh hi Bells."

"Hi Char-dad."

"How was the flight?"

"It was alright, can we uh go home now?" Bella asks as she places her bags in the trunk and walks to the passenger side, not being one for small talk right now and Charlie walking on eggshells around her right now. She could already tell it was going to be a silent ride.

Charlie turns the car on after they've buckled up and pulls out of the pickup lane.

"I've missed you Bells, so have the blacks. I don't know if you remember Jake and Billy but they remember you. They want to stop by tomorrow."

"I've missed you too and that's fine."

The rest of the ride home was spent in silence except for the radio.

Once they got home Charlie popped the trunk and helped Bella carry her bags up to her room.

"I'll uh just set these here" Charlie said rubbing the back of his neck. "I had a..um.. a garage built out back for you to park your pickup and to work on it I hope it's big enough. Bella just shakes her head and mumbles a "thank you" before falling into her bed and staring at the ceiling with her hands on her stomach in deep thought.

"Im gonna order pizza, is there anything you want?" He still can't cook she thinks to her self brought out of her bubble. She just chuckles and replies "the usual."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go call it in, let me know if you need anything. The bathrooms across the hall."

"Dad" she says quietly.

"Yes Bells?"

Bella sits up "Thank you for taking me in."

"Of course Isabella. I'm your dad I love you."

"Just Bella dad, I love you too."

"Bells! Pizzas here." Bella startles awake as Charlie calls up the stairs. Huh must have fallen asleep. She thinks to herself.

"I'll be down in a minute." Bella calls down the stairs as she walks across the hall to the bathroom to wash he hands and rinse the sleep out of her eyes.

Bella finished washing her hands and face and walks downstairs and heads into the kitchen.

"Took you long enough." Charlie says through a mouthful of pizza.

"Haha, real funny" Bella replied grabbing her plate that already had two slices of sausage pizza on it.

"Just poking fun, you know I'm kidding."

For once since it happened Bella actually enjoyed supper that night because it was normal, well as normal she could get right now.

"Goodnight dad, I'm gonna head upstairs."

"Uh alright Bells I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight"

Bella went upstairs and changed into her athletic shorts and a tank top and climbed into bed...

"Daniel no!"

"Damnit Bella come on, you want it just as much as much as I do."

"No I don't Daniel, please."

"Please Daniel.."

"It's too late for that Bella." Daniel replies tearing her shorts off and covering her mouth.

She bites him as hard as she can and he punches her knocking her unconscious...

Bella shoots up in bed with tears streaming down her face as Charlie bursts through the door.

"Bells!? Are you okay?" Bella softly shakes her head no as Charlie walks over to her.

"Im right here honey, he can't get you. You'll be okay." Charlie says as softly and as comforting as he can while holding her head to his chest. "Get some rest Bells. Daddies right here."

A/N so I know it's not long but this is just the prologue I'm working on the first actual chapter as you read this hell it might even be done and I'm waiting to post it. Leave a review let me know what you think. I know there are probably some errors so if you spot them let me know and I'll fix them.


	2. Welcome home bells

A/N so here it is guys. Chapter two took a little longer than expected. Read and review let me know. Let met me know if there are any errors and I'll fix them. Enjoy if anybody knows how to do linebreaks and could tell me that'd be great.

BEEP... BEEP ... BEEP... I look around as I sit up in bed trying to find the source of that horrid beeping. My alarm, I shut it off and climb out of bed drenched in sweat and walk over to my bags and grab some at least decent clothes also grabbing my shampoo, conditioner and body wash.

"Bella! You up?"

"Yes dad! I'm gonna shower and I'll be down." Walking out of my room, across the hall and to the bathroom. Stripping as soon as I close the door.

I stopped In front of the mirror studying myself. Holy hell I look like shit. Bags under my eyes, hair drenched in sweat. Nothing a shower and some makeup won't fix.

Sighing I turn the water on as hot as I can handle it without burning my self and climb in trying not to slip while doing so.

After my scalding shower I get dressed in jeans and a plaid shirt I put on what little makeup I know how and head downstairs for breakfast.

"The Blacks will be here shortly"

"Ohh uhh okay"

"There's a surprise outside for you."

"Can I finish my coffee first?" I replied motioning to the cup I had just poured and not liking surprises in the first place.

After I had finished my coffee I walked over to the door and slipped my boots on and waiting for Charlie.

"You ready?"

"Yeah I'm good"

"Let's go around to the garage"

"Why the garage?" My eyes turning into slits as we got closer, knowing Charlie was up to no good.

"You'll see when we get there"

"Alright..." I say warily walking around the corner of the house.

It's a nice two car garage, hopefully filled with tools already. It startles me as Charlie seems to have produced the garage door opener and a set of keys out of nowhere, holding them in-front of me.

"Nuh uh!" I'd know those keys anywhere. They were the keys to my baby.

"Uh huh, I called Renee at the airport waiting to pick you up. Express shipping. The truck and a few other things."

"Tools!?" I ask him quickly.

"Yes Bells, Tools. Now go check it out I hope you like the garage."

"Thank you so much!" Having already pressed the button for the garage door I was stuck impatiently waiting for it to open all the way to see my 2001 Dodge 12 valve Cummins in all his glory. He might not be pretty but he was built and tuned. Running around to the drivers side I unlocked the door to the most familiar smell that I loved, Black ice. "Hmmm how I've missed you"

Bella it's a truck."

"Shhhh, let me have my moment." I reply rubbing the dash as I jump in. Literally jump in. It's lifted and sitting on 36 inch nitto terra grapplers. I shoved the key in the ignition and wiggled it back and forth before turning it all the way forward waiting for the tuner to kick on and the glow plugs to warm before turning the key and holding the it for a minute to pump fuel into the motor before it kicks over and blipping the throttle after it does to hear the turbos whistle.

"Well come on pull it out of the garage so I can see the truck in helped pay for." Charlie all but yelled so I could hear him.

"Okay!" I say pulling the parking brake off and taking the truck out of neutral and pushing the it into first slowly easing off of the clutch pulling it out of the garage. I stop in front of Charlie and put it into neutral re-applying the parking brake and shutting it off, walking around to Charlie. "Taddaa" I say with a smirk in my voice.

"Pop the hood Bells. I know it didn't stay stock like you said it would."

"It did too!" I replied with a hurt look on my face. "Until I got the first shipment of parts." Adding under my breath. Walking around the drivers side and opening the door to pop the hood as Charlie told me to. After I popped the latch and watched Charlie lift the hood I heard him whistle and this wasn't a normal whistle or a cat call it was one of those holy shit whistles. I walked around the truck smiling. "You did this?"

"Well it's never been to a shop since I've had it. I mean I had to send the motor and the head off when I blew the head gasket. And I had them build it but that's it."

"How many horse?"

"More than you would like me to have control of..." I replied sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. Little did Charlie know about the nitrous bottles carefully hidden under the back seat.

"How many Bella?"

"The motor dynos at 1400, at the rear wheels it's more like 1300 and around 1600 foot pounds of torque.

"Bella you'll get yourself killed!"

"Dad it's a pulling truck. That I subsequently now have to drive to school."

"You better not get into trouble with it." Charlie looks at me with nothing but seriousness on his face.

"You'll have to catch me me first!" I reply sticking my tongue out at him.

"Bella I mean it."

"I'm kidding dad. Thank you for having it brought out here. I am eternally grateful, and I owe you my life."

"Your welcome. I love you kiddo"

"I love you too pops, can I drive it now?!" Asking excitedly. You could say I missed my truck a little bit.

"Yes but don't take long billy and Jacob will be here shortly."

"Alright, see ya in a bit."

As I roll up to the only stoplight in Forks a cherry red BMW m3 pulls up next to me. The guy in the passenger seat looks like a legit hulk. A two year old hulk but he was buff. The reason I say two year old is because his nose is pressed to the window. So just to satiate his curiosity I blip the throttle. He looks at the driver saying something. When he looks back at me he moves his finger in a circular motion and points to my rear tires. I roll my window down and he rolls his window down as well.

"A burnout?" I ask the bear man.

He just shakes his head fast.

I smile and shake my head putting the brake petal all the way to the floor and putting the truck in second gear easing the gas pedal to the floor and easing off the clutch until it was roasting tires and blowing black smoke out of the axle dump on the passenger side as he sits there bouncing in the seat. When the light turned green I let off the brakes and got the hell out of there. It roasted the tires as I took off and ended up just cruising around town for an hour until I'd decided it was time to head home before I actually got into trouble.

I pull into the drive and up to the garage before shutting my truck off and setting the parking brake after making sure it was In neutral. After doing so I walked in the back door of the house into the living room slipping my boots off plopping down on the couch.

"Hey dad?"

"Yes Bells?"

"About last night.."

"Don't worry about it, I'm your dad it's my job to be there for you. The kids lucky I was out here and not closer."

"Thank you for not making a huge deal out of it like mom did.."

"She was just worrying about you Bella."

"I know but... I just wanted to forget about it. I wanted to say thanks for the distractions."

"It's no problem Bells."

After sitting there in a comfortable silence with the tv as background noise for twenty minutes there was a knock at the door signaling the Black's arrival. I get up to answer the door rubbing my hands on my jeans before grabbing the knob and open the door to greet them. Last I remembered Jake wasn't this tall and built and Billy wasn't in a wheel chair. I looked up at Jake confused and down to Billy.

"Uh Hi"

"Hi Bella" they said together

I rub the back of my neck awkwardly motioning them inside with my other hand and move out of the way letting them in. I lead them into the living room stepping out of the way so Charlie could see they were here.

I looked at Jake "you want to go the garage?" Tuning out the two men's banter.

"Sure"he replied with a shrug

"Dad, we're gonna head out to the garage holler if you need us." No acknowledgement? I'll take that as we can go so I walk over to the door and slip my boots on and tucked them in. I motion for Jake to follow as I open the door and slip out unnoticed by Charlie and Billy

"So what's up?" Jake asked following me up the drive to the garage and my baby.

"Not much just got here. Charlie had my truck shipped out here though so I suppose it'll keep me busy."

"You still have this piece of crap?" Jake chuckled and I whip my head around to glare at him. "This piece of crap would tear your rabbit to shreds. It's got a lot of work done to it and yes it looks like shit but it's what's under here that matters." I reply smirking and putting my nose in the air and patting the hood.

"Pop the hood I don't believe you." He said glaring at me.

"Awww is somebody and all hurt because I insulted his bunny?" I say with a smirk.

"It's not a bunny! It's a VW rabbit!"

"Alright, alright" I say raising my hands walking around to the drivers side door and opening it to pop the hood. "Don't believe me? Look for yourself." I say triumphantly.

After twenty minutes of fawning over my truck I told Jake to sit down on one of the shop seats while I slid the creeper over to truck grabbing the oil catch pan and a 9/16's wrench I slid the oil pan where it needed to be and laid on the creeper sliding under the truck to drain the oil. After doing that I had Jake hand me the filter wrench so I could pull the oil filter off. Letting the leftover oil drip I slid out from under my truck and opened the door for the back seat and grabbed the oil, oil filter and clutch fluid setting it on the ground by the front tire and walking to the fridge at the front of the garage.

"You want a pop?" I asked Jake.

"Yeah that sounds good, when do you start school?"

"Tomorrow actually, why?"

"Just wondering"

"Uh okay." Shaking my head as I hand Jake his pop, walking back over to the truck lying back on the creeper. I slide back under and close the drain with the plug tightening it with the wrench, putting the new oil filter on and sliding out from under the truck I stand up and grab the oil and put that in first and filling the clutch fluid next. I walk over to the drivers seat and climb in. Pumping the clutch and making sure there was no air in the lines. I look over at Jake. "Are you coming doofus?" I ask as I close my door. He bolts up and jumps in the passenger side shutting the door. I start the truck and back down the driveway.

"Where to?" Jake asks me.

"Your giving me the grand tour so I know where the school is tomorrow.


	3. AN

Guys I'm so sorry. There's no excuse for being this late but here I go anyways, life has been hectic, we recently moved as well and when your a giant procrastinator unpacking takes FOREVER. I haven't forgotten about this story nor do I intend on abandoning it. I'm not going to give you a due date as well I probably won't follow it. But I am writing another chapter for it as you read this. Probably. Digital cookies for every one!


End file.
